Hydraulic valves for cam phasers for internal combustion engines are well known in the art. The hydraulic valve includes a piston that is axially movable in a housing of the hydraulic valve and that controls a hydraulic loading of the cam phaser. Desired hydraulic valves come in many different configurations and new original designs are often required for each new desired. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to reduce the need for original designs when designing a new hydraulic valve.